a suprise at school
by unlucky XIII
Summary: this is just one way I think Rikuo's friends could find out about his secret this may be yaoi but not sure HAS NOW BEEN ADOPTED BY Aulora
1. Chapter 1

I don't really know where I will go with this so ya.

Please read and review. I own nothing

It was what seemed like a normal day. Rikuo had just finished classes and sent Tsurara back home when he heard a lot of voices all talking at once. On Rikuo's way to see what was going on he passed a door and bumped into the rest of the paranormal squad. "Ah hey Nura are you going to go see what all the commotion is?" asked Kana. "Yes, let's go check it out to gether then." Said Rikuo with a smile on his face. When they finally turned the corner they all saw a man tide to the flag pole yelling at some students. When the students saw the group they grabbed Yura and dragged her to the man. Then Yura suddenly exclaimed "A YOKAI!" then all of a sudden she was at attention her shikigami at the ready. The man or yokai had light brown hair and blood red eyes. Rikuo looked on in shock knowing exactly who the yokai was.

Then suddenly Rikuo was in front of the man in a protective manner. Everyone looked on in shock. They were all wondering 'what is Nura doing.' Then Yura spoke. "Nura what are you doing get out of the way." She said. The yokai looked at Rikuo then a smirk spread across his face. "Hey Rikuo did you come to save me." The man said. Rikuo looked behind him and said. "Zen what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be out of bed." Rikuo questioned in a worried voice. All the students looked on in amazement at how casually Rikuo talked to the yokai. "What is going on here? Nura why are you protecting a yokai?" both Rikuo and Zen froze at that. "Ops sorry Rikuo I forgot that your human friends are here." Zen said in a voice full of sorrow. "It's all right Zen it wasn't your fault, but I expect an explanation as to what happened when we get home." Rikuo responded in a tone tinged with sadness and understanding.

PWEASE REVIEW

I LOVE YOU ALL


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2 is up.

After a minute Yura spoke. "Nura what are you doing get out of the way."

"Sorry I can't do that." Rikuo said. "Why not?" Yura questioned.

Rikuo looked up a defiant look on his face and answered. "I just can't do that Yura." Then suddenly they all heard a girl say. "Why not Rikuo."

Everyone looked back and saw Kana standing there a sad look on her face. Rikuo looked at her than he spoke.

"Because family comes first." Rikuo said.

Everyone looked at Rikuo in complete and utter shock well everyone but Zen that is who had been silent the hole exchange.

Then suddenly shikigami was flying towards Rikuo and Zen. There were suddenly screams and a sudden flash of metal.

Then all that where left of the shikigami where little scraps of paper and Rikuo was standing with his sword drawn and at the ready.

Everyone looked at Rikuo in shock. Then another flash and the ropes holding Zen where cut into little strips.

"What did you do that for Nura he's dangerous and why do you have a sword?" everyone asked but Yura and Kiyotsugu (who was frozen in wonder).

Then Yura said "Move Nura or I will have no choice but to take you out with that yokai."

Then before anyone knew what happened Zen was behind Rikuo and a tornado of feathers was swirling around them.

Rikuo looked behind him in shock. "Zen what are you doing don't strain yourself." Rikuo said in a worried voice

"I'm fine Rikuo this doesn't take too much to do." Zen answered

Then a boy was about to pick up one of Zen's feathers that had fallen but just before he did Rikuo saw him than said, " I wouldn't do that if I where you Zen's feathers are extremely poisons."

Right after that everyone backed up.

Then out of the crowd came a shriek only a fan girl could make.

I won't be able to update for a bit so please be patient

Please read and review

Kiyotsuga is going to lighten the mood


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner but I just couldn't think of anything to put so here's my attempt to make another chapter

Then from the crowd came a shriek only a fan girl could make.

Then with some mystical magical power Kiyotsugu was inside the tornado of feathers right in front of Rikuo.

He was staring at Zen with stars of wonder in his eyes.

"Are you really a yokai?" kiyo asked still with stars in his eyes.

Zen and Rikuo looked at him and where thinking,' how the heck did he get past the tornado.'

(I will not go into answering that though because in my opinion Kiyo is just able to do that so HA.)

"Ummmmmmmmm yes…." Zen said in a worried voice.

"O MY GOD A REAL YOKAI ."

Kiyo screamed jumping up and down in excitement.

If Rikuo hadn't been there he might have jumped Zen.

Everyone was in shock and a little bit of terror was evident in some.

The first to snap out of it was Yura.

To everyone's surprise she suddenly started to put away her shikigami. "Fine but I want a good explanation about this."

Everyone just stood and stared.

Then a grateful smile appeared on Rikuos face. "Thank you Yura."

OK I'm just going to keep these chapters short, but I may not update for a while because I'm kind of in a mode to wright a different story so I have no idea how to keep going.


	4. notice

OK EVERYONE I AM SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS SO LONG! Ok so for this story I'm just going to rewrite it at one point or another because I have no idea where I was going with it.


	5. Up For Adoption

Ok I've been meaning to say this for a while now but it's my baby so it took a while but here it is I'm putting this story up for adoption.

Just tell me if you want to adopt it and I'll message you back a reply as soon as I can

Please put my name as the original author

Please keep it a yaoi you can change the pairings or whatever but ya

I may rewrite my version so ya

Please be good to my baby you guys love


End file.
